<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A comparison of appetites by Vimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816320">A comparison of appetites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes'>Vimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As soon as the shock abated, you grabbed hold of the front of his sweater to keep him in place. The easiest way to be around him was soft and yielding and it’d never felt as easy or as right to let him take the lead as it did right now. Not if this was what he wanted…"</p>
<p>Abed reminds the reader that he’s a grown man and then proves his point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abed Nadir/Reader, Abed Nadir/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A comparison of appetites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much straight up PWP, set sometime after season 3. Not BETAd yet, I got too impatient. <br/>I feel very strongly about Abed having casual sex, both for personal reasons and disability rights reasons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“God!” When Abed wasn’t in character as somebody else, he moved so softly you sometimes didn’t notice him until he was right beside you. You shut the fridge door and there he was. “…I’m just checking the fridge. It’s almost dinner time.”</p>
<p>Abed’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he surveyed the mess you’d already made. “Are you going to accidentally cook too much food again and then act like I’d be doing you a favour by eating some?”</p>
<p>Hmm. So much for your acting skills. “…no?”</p>
<p>Abed picked up a packet of noodles from the counter. “This is my favourite brand.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>He frowned. It wasn’t that Abed couldn’t understand people, he was just usually too wrapped up in himself to turn his intense focus on you. When he did, he could see right through you. “I moved away from home five years ago. Please don’t try to take care of me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Abed… I’ve seen you eat nothing but Let’s for three days straight. You’ll get scurvy.”</p>
<p>“That’s my problem, not yours.”</p>
<p>“I know you can look after yourself.” His intensity was starting to make you feel a little nervous. “I like it when we eat together, that’s all. It feels sad, cooking for one.”</p>
<p>Abed considered this and his stance softened. “Then we should take turns. I can take care of dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t often he took charge like this with you and you had no wish to stop him. There were limits though - you wouldn’t submit to a meal of all carbs. “Only if you’re getting take out.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” He reached out and plucked a menu from its place on the fridge. “How about this place?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I order from there all the time. I usually get -“</p>
<p>“Yes, I know your order.”</p>
<p>Either you were getting very predictable or Abed paid more attention to you than he let on. In case it was the former, you crossed your arms over your chest and glared at him. “Fine, mister Alpha. Blow my mind.”</p>
<p>“I could get us a couple of beers.”</p>
<p>You felt yourself beginning to blush. You couldn’t help yourself. “…This is starting to sound like a date.”</p>
<p>Abed gave you a long, searching look. “Maybe it should be.”</p>
<p>His gaze dropped to your lips. The tension was becoming unbearable - and then it broke when you reached for him and he moved in close. With his hands on your waist, he pushed you gently but irresistibly against the fridge and pressed his lips to yours in an urgent kiss.<br/>As soon as the shock abated, you grabbed hold of the front of his sweater to keep him in place. The easiest way to be around him was soft and yielding and it’d never felt as easy or as right to let him take the lead as it did right now. Not if this was what he wanted…</p>
<p>You hadn’t expected him to be such a good kisser. He felt your reactions, heard you sigh and whimper and teased you to hear it again. In case it wasn’t enough encouragement, you took one of his hands in yours and guided it slowly down your side until it rested just below the hem of your skirt.</p>
<p>Abed gasped and broke the kiss, just barely. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I am, if you are.”</p>
<p>He replied by kissing you again, teasing your lips apart and letting his hand explore its way up your thigh.</p>
<p>You refused to be outdone.<br/>Now that you finally had your hands on him you wanted to feel all of him, the firm muscles he always kept hidden and the soft, warm skin of his long neck… then his fingers grazed against your cunt and you whimpered.<br/>You wanted to spread your legs, undress yourself, undress him, whatever would move this forward the quickest but all you could manage to do was stay upright and try to keep reasonably quiet.</p>
<p>You’d watched him and you’d wanted him ever since you moved in but you’d been so sure he neither noticed nor cared what you thought. He’d been polite and direct and usually too busy to let you bridge the gap between roommates and friends.<br/>You had almost felt guilty, fantasising about someone who seemed so completely uninterested. Had this been why? His breath was hot and quick against your throat, his grip on your waist was almost rough and his touch was sure and eager - there was no doubt anymore that he wanted this as much as you did.</p>
<p>“God, Abed…”</p>
<p>“More?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes please.”</p>
<p>Abed leaned out and looked around, then shoved everything you’d left on the kitchen counter far enough aside to make room for you. You took the hint and hopped onto it with his help, he pulled your panties down and off, dropped them on the floor without a look and got between your legs.</p>
<p>His eyes searched yours and he kept watching you as he spread your legs even wider apart, pulled you closer to him and then slowly slipped two fingers into you.<br/>The sound of you moaning for him, eager and shaky, made him swallow. As good as it felt to finally have him touch you, it was rivalled by the look of almost pained want on his handsome face - his eyes were wide, his lips were parted, he breathed fast. How long had he wanted this? Had you both lain awake hurting for each other with just a thin, cracked wall separating you? What a waste…</p>
<p>Abed knew what he was doing. He started slow, hooked his fingers slightly and pressed up against your clit every time he almost withdrew.<br/>Whatever pulled a more urgent sound from you, he tried again and he soon settled into a rhythm just slow enough to tempt you to beg him for more. Maybe he was teasing, maybe he was only being careful - it was hard to tell.</p>
<p>You weren’t interested in keeping things so one sided. You reached for him again, teased his stomach with your fingers, trailed kisses over the nape of his neck and shakily began to undo his fly.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” he said and there was an unmistakeable tremble in his voice.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that,” you replied and held on tight to your patience, “and same to you, but just to be clear, I want you to fuck me. I’ve waited long enough.”</p>
<p>He shut his eyes, then nodded. His movements slowed, allowing you to work his fly open quicker and finally slip your hand down the front of his pants.<br/>He gasped when you touched him and you couldn’t help but mirror it - he was so hard it must be painful. You felt his dick twitch in response when you wrapped your fingers around it and it took some manoeuvring to pull him free.</p>
<p>Abed was never shy and rarely embarrassed and it was difficult at times not to be a little intimidated by such perfect confidence.<br/>This was definitely one of those times, especially now that you had another piece of proof of how well earned his self esteem was. As hard as he was, your touch only made him draw a slow, noisy breath. His attention was as steadily fixed on you and his self control as unwavering and he let you stroke him and admire the view for a few moments in silence. Then he smiled ever so slightly and you shook yourself out of it.</p>
<p>You scooted closer, hooked your legs around his hips and pulled him towards you. Abed gently pushed your hand out of the way, lined up against you and slowly, carefully eased himself inside your cunt.<br/>You reached for him, held on for purchase with one arm around his shoulders and your fingers digging into his arm and pressed your free hand over your mouth not to alert the neighbours with your moans. With your eyes shut and your head spinning, everything in the world seemed to fade but the scent of his skin, the heat of his body against yours and your need to take him deeper.</p>
<p>You were wet enough that even in this awkward position and even as thick as he was, he slipped in easily, inch by inch, stopping only when his hips were pressed up against your thighs and he had buried himself to the hilt. With one hand on your ass and the other on the counter he held you in place and began to fuck you properly, fast and hard almost from the word go.</p>
<p>Your resolution to stay quiet didn’t last long. Instead you clung on to him, cried out each time he thrust back into you, wordlessly egging him on, and put your other arm behind your head in a feeble attempt to stop it bumping into the cupboard.</p>
<p>“Oh God…” you whined once you finally found your words again. “Please, please don’t stop…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Abed breathed and that seemed to be all he was capable of for the moment.</p>
<p>Either he’d taken your words to heart or he couldn’t make himself care enough to play nice any longer because he was rough with you and took what he wanted.<br/>He kissed you until it got awkward, he shivered, moaned and bit his lip to keep himself in check but if he noticed, or worried, about bruising you or fucking you too hard too soon, he didn’t show it.</p>
<p>To get him this affected, for him to want you this badly and take you the way he wanted to take you was a fevered daydream come true.<br/>The discomfort of the sticky counter beneath you, the edge of the fluorescent light digging into your neck and his hands holding you ever so slightly too tight only added to it.<br/>Without words, without anything else to focus on but the feel of him inside you, the push and pull, the almost-completion when he bottomed out in you and the impatient hunger when he withdrew even partly, it was impossible to tell one moment from the next. Your whines and moans sounded more and more pathetic and his soft sighs and gasps escaped him more and more often.</p>
<p>Eventually, after however long it’d been, Abed leaned out and fixed you with a look of longing. “I… I’ve wanted this…”</p>
<p>You trembled. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I don’t think I can last.”</p>
<p>Your cunt squeezed even tighter around him. The number of times you’d pictured what he might look like as he came undone… “Don’t hold back,” you whispered. “You can take me like this again, any time you like.”</p>
<p>Abed groaned. His brows furrowed, he shut his eyes tight and tried to breathe steadily but he was too far gone now to reign himself in. Without thinking, you locked him in place with your legs wrapped around him and your arms around his neck, kissed him and let him manoeuvre you as he wanted.</p>
<p>It took maybe two more desperate thrusts of his hips before he pulled you towards him and held you there.<br/>You felt as he came in you, felt it in the tension in his every muscle, heard it in his desperate, choked moan, felt it in his fingers digging into your flesh and felt it inside of you. Even as he rode it out, he pressed a final, clumsy kiss to your lips.</p>
<p>The next moments were also hard to define until reality began to creep back in. You had a crick in your neck and the kitchen was filthy, especially now; without the heat of the moment, it wasn’t so easy to ignore that everything about this was horribly uncomfortable. The two of you slowly caught your breath, eventually you relaxed and let him go and Abed stepped out and unceremoniously tucked himself back into his jeans.<br/>You shifted where you sat and realised with a blush that this skirt might have to be retired - the word <em>sticky</em> didn’t begin to describe it. Then Abed stroked your cheek with his thumb and you wanted to reach for him again.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked, sounding as steady as ever.</p>
<p>“I might be a little sore tomorrow,” you laughed. When he looked concerned, you continued, “in a good way. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I might walk a little funny.”</p>
<p>The question of ‘what happens now?’ was really beginning to loom, and you neither wanted to ask nor answer it yet. All of this would take some time to sink in and you were as unsure of your own answer as you were of his.<br/>Until this evening, you’d convinced yourself that the atmosphere in this apartment only stemmed from you and now you had to keep living together… While you deliberated, Abed rolled his shoulders and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.<br/>Then he rescued you with a much simpler question:</p>
<p>“Are you still hungry?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Especially now.”</p>
<p>He looked over at you and after hesitating almost imperceptibly, he asked, “do you still want to have dinner with me?”</p>
<p>“I do. Dinner, drinks and a movie, if you’re up for it…” Abed smiled and you smiled back.<br/>The wet spot you were sitting in would require bleach. There was almost twenty dollars worth of food scattered across the floor. Most important of all, you were pretty sure you’d just seen a crack in his confidence - he was relieved that you’d said yes and this was still a date, a beginning. “Especially now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!!! I'm a little nervous about this one U_U</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>